


Guilt

by GwentheGarde



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Backstory, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwentheGarde/pseuds/GwentheGarde
Summary: Character Backstory for my main OC, Gwen the Gardevoir. 3 parts that lead to her canonical position
Relationships: Gwen/Crystal





	Guilt

The day was June 4th, 1997. Nothing incredibly eventful was happening, to be entirely honest, except for my birth. This was the day a seemingly ordinary Ralts hatched from her egg. However, life was already starting off rough for this Ralts, for you see, she had no one to call her real family. In this hidden section of wooded mountains, a small gathering from the Ralts evolution line all lived together, working together as a small tribe. Everyone did their share, and it was a calm, peaceful life. Unfortunately for this Ralts, no one was ever sure of who her father was, and her mother passed, giving her life for the protection and birth of this egg. So, it was decided that the eldest Gallade would take care of the egg and the child, which so happened to be the prominent leader of the tribe. He was well versed in combat but had already raised and sent off two children, so this was nothing new for him. 

Time slowly passed, and this little Ralts was just one of the types who made everyone around her happy. She was a little energetic ball of sunshine and entertainment. Often, she would hang around who she would call her father, watching him train and even taking a liking to it. However, whenever she trained herself, she kept it a secret, as it was usually a job for the males to train and be combat-ready. Over time, she grew strong and, at the age of 12, evolved into a Kirlia. Due to her training as a Ralts, she was already more than capable as a Kirlia. She could quite honestly best any of the Gardevoir she had met, possibly even some of the Gallade. However, it wasn’t just her fighting prowess that made her strong. She had an abnormally large amount of psychic energy and a great deal of control over it as well, quite quickly usurping the skill and power of even an Alakazam in raw energy alone. However, she never told anyone about that fight. All her life, she did as she was supposed to. She helped when asked to; she did as she was requested, all with a bright small upon her face. However, she kept training, all the same, never giving herself a chance to catch a break, not because she had to, but because she enjoyed it. She enjoyed sparing and quite easily beating the other Pokemon in the area. 

However, this all changed on her 16th birthday, when she was in the middle of her village, carrying and distributing various fruits she found in the forest. She was in an especially jolly mood until she felt immense, throbbing pain in her head. She fell to the ground, clutching her head in pain, shouting out for help. Most everyone was thrown into shock as they saw the always happy girl clutched onto the ground, screaming out in pain and agony. Quickly, however, in a matter of seconds, the Gallade that had been watching over her ran to her side, as her shouts and bellows of anguish reached the entire settlement. He kneeled down next to her, wincing as the not only the screams, but there was an odd aura around her that made even his own mind feel as though it were breaking. But he held her and tried his best to comfort her all the same. He held her in his arms, worried for what he considered to be his daughter as a dim light began to overtake her. It was hardly noticeable at first but then slowly grew brighter and brighter, along with her screams of pain. 

Eventually, she was cloaked entirely in white light. He sat her on the ground as the screams stopped, and it was followed by silence as her form floated into the air and then began to shift and contort. It was apparent she was evolving, but this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. It looked wrong, painful even. The sounds of bone growing, creaking and shifting, her body being torn apart and rebuilt. It was horrific and seemed to last an hour, but after about a minute, she stopped. She floated there, seemingly frozen in time as her body slowly lowered to the ground. The first thing that was noticeable without the light even fading was that she was short. Really short. About a foot shorter than the average Gardevoir. When the Gallade stood to approach her, he trod carefully and reached out to her. His hand was about an inch from her shoulder when the light shattered, scattering into nothingness, leaving her standing there as her bright cyan eyes flung open, and she gasped for air, falling into his arms. Silence. All that could be heard was a piercing silence, followed by the soft sobs coming from the Gallades chest as he held her close. 

No one knew what to say, No one knew what to do. All they knew was that there was something off with this Gardevoir. They took her to the building they had set aside for medical treatment. When they got there, they laid her on a cot but realized she wasn’t the only one who needed treatment. They also quickly noticed the severe, almost burn marks across her father. They laid him down and began to tend to his wounds as another nurse began examining her. Other than being shorter than a normal Gardevoir, her body seemed built fine and normal. The proportions were on point for a Gardevoir of her stature, and her chest-piece was Crystalline. This was rare, but her pieces had been like this in her previous forms, so it was expected.   
There was one other thing that seemed to set her apart, though. She had this strange, pink aura about her. When anyone got about an inch from her, they were zapped, many saying it felt like a full-on psychic shock, but she didn’t seem like she was doing it on purpose. She merely laid there, having passed out at this point. In about an hour, her father was healed from his treatment, having made a full recovery. 

He immediately got up and went to her side, despite being shocked repeatedly. Eventually, he took to sitting in the treatment room with her. Three days passed, and she still had yet to wake from this odd coma. However, when dusk started to fall on the building, she began to wake, the aura disappearing as well. He rushed to her side, tears streaking across his face, though it was short-lived. Those in the central plaza saw a brilliant flash of pink from outside the building as the clinic exploded in a burst of pure energy as her father was sent flying out from the remains. 

When the dust settled, She was standing there, but she looked different. The aura returned and had seemed to magnify, pure energy flying off into the air around her like lightning. A few ran to the Gallades side, but most just stayed in place, a mix of terror and confusion overtaking them as they stared at her. To anyone who lived in the modern world, they would identify this as Mega-Evolution. Still, to them, it was something completely new and absolutely terrifying. Her power had already been astounding before, but now… now it was out of control. She blasted towards her father, stopping inches from him. She moved so fast that, if not for the large, now an empty lot of the house and the enormous gust of wind, you’d have thought she teleported.   
She floated there, her dress seeming to float as though it were in Zero-Gravity. She then looked around, seeing everyone terrified of her as she didn’t move, several of the Gallade seeming ready for battle, guarding their families. She knew her options. She gently floated downwards, placing a kiss on his forehead before she vanished; the only indicator of where she went was another gust of wind and an 8-foot radius hole through the trees.


End file.
